In Canon We Trust
by ICWTteam
Summary: Every pairing you can imagine, and some you never wanted to read about.
1. Achilles X Percy

~.-.~

Three young teens all had one thing in common: They read Percy Jackson and the Olympians and loved it. The same three teens also enjoyed something else—crack pairings.

Combine crack pairings, PJO, and Allie, Prophe, and Sole, and what do you get?

You get _In Canon We Trust_.

**Republished. Because we had to delete it earlier.**

~.-.~

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Achilles' Ghost, Percy, or the River Styx.

**Chapter Rating**: T.

**A/N**: Allie here! Writing the wonderfullest pairing ever! Don't read it if you're a loser who is allergic to gay pairings, 'kay? Thanks. On with the chapter.

_Achilles x Percy_

~.-.~

**Help You Love Again**

~.-.~

Seventeen-year-old Percy Jackson lay on the muddy banks of the river Styx, his eyes locked on the churning water. _How could a river do so much?_ he wondered, tearing his eyes away from the white water to stare at his unbreakable skin. _Irreplaceable damage…_

Damage was the wrong way to think of what the river had done to him, but in a way, it wasn't great being almost completely able to be unhurt. There was that one spot, on his back, for example. If that small part of him was stabbed with a sword of Celestial bronze, he'd be done for. But the rest of him never even so much as got a scratch on it. Hopefully that wouldn't be too noticeable throughout life, that he never got hurt.

Now glaring back at the water, a thought struck Percy. Could this be undone? By going back into the water? He army-crawled forward putting forward a cautious hand. As Percy was about to dip in the tips of his fingers, a voice said behind him, "I wouldn't do that."

Startled, Percy rolled over onto his back and jumped up. "Who's there?" he cried, instinctively aiming his back toward the river so that no one could get to his weak spot. He yanked Riptide from his pocket and pulled the cap off, now wielding his sword, pointing it outwards.

"It is only I," the voice replied softly, and a pale figure shimmered into place before Percy's eyes.

"Achilles?" he said, taking in the bloody heel, the sorrowful look of the man.

"Achilles's ghost," the man replied, smiling. "Percy, you do not want to go back in there. It will hold fates worse than Hades."

"Like what?" asked Percy bitterly, biting his lip. What could this ghost do to help him?

"I can help you, Percy," Achilles said, as if reading the teen's thoughts exactly. "Come here, and let me look at you."

With a guarded air, Percy walked towards the ghost, his eyes troubled. He pointed Riptide shakily at Achilles. "How?" demanded Percy. All of the troubles of years past flowed through his mind. Losing Thalia to the Hunters, losing Rachel to the Oracle, losing so many other things. Friends lost. Horrible betrayals. After all that, Percy didn't know what to feel.

"I can help you love again."

"What?" said Percy, his eyes flashing. "How?"

Achilles stared at the young man with a sad, knowing smile for a moment, then tucked a misty hand beneath Percy's chin. "We're connected," Achilles informed him. "You and I are connected in a way no one else is."

Percy raised his eyebrows in confusion, surprise, and something he only recognised to be disbelief that masked hope. "How so?" he questioned cautiously. "Because last time I checked, you're dead, and I'm not." Slowly, he was lowering his sword and capping it, and then, finally, placing it in his pocket again.

The ghost-man let out a light laugh. "Oh, Percy," he said. "We're connected through the River Styx. We both bathed in it; we're both strong from it."

Vaguely, Percy was wondering where this was going, but he didn't say anything. He ground his teeth together while waiting for the old ghost to continue. But Achilles seemed to be done for the moment, so Percy spoke up with, "So, you and I are linked? How are you going to help me love again?" He could feel the ghost's hand beneath his chin, so oddly solid, almost warm. It sent an electric tingle through his body that he couldn't explain.

But instead of speaking back, Achilles's other hand reached out, and they both gripped the sides of Percy's face like a vise. He leaned forward, planting a long kiss of the teen's lips.

Percy was surprised, yes. Baffled, yes. Excited, yes.

He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the ghost. Then Achilles pulled back and began to fade away again.

"Wait," said Percy, holding out a hand, "Achilles, don't go."

"I must, my boy," Achilles replied quietly. "Have I helped you?"

After pressing his lips together to think a moment, Percy answered, "You have. But you can't go now." Percy leaned forward to kiss Achilles again, whispering, "I love you, Achilles."

"I love you, too, Percy," said the ghost, staring into Percy's intense sea-green eyes, and the boy looked into the ghost's gray ones. He let Percy place his open lips against his own. Percy's hands tangled in Achilles's hair.

After making out for what felt like was a few minutes but was actually at least a half hour, Achilles pulled away gingerly. "Percy, I must go."

"But, Achilles…."

The ghost held up a hand to silence Percy. "Son of Poseidon," he said, "Now it's time for me to go. I cannot stay much longer."

"Why not?" demanded Percy. He'd been so depressed, then so suddenly happy, and now Achilles was leaving him?

Achilles looked saddened. "I can only stay here when someone is about to go into the River Styx, which is what you were about to do."

"I'll try to go in again!" said Percy. "I will! Just stay!"

"That will not work," Achilles replied. "It cannot." He stared back into Percy's shining eyes. "Have I helped you?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you've helped me." He swallowed. "The way no one else could."

Satisfied, Achilles nodded and began to fade again, this time not solidifying when Percy asked him. Then Percy turned around and lay back down on the muddy bank. His eyes looked at the water but didn't see it, and his hand drooped downward, nearly dipping in the water.

Achilles hadn't really helped him. He only had temporarily.


	2. Polyphemus X Grover X Clarisse

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: We do not in any way own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do we claim to.

**Chapter Rating**: T for references....

**A/N**: Prophe wrote this! But it's Allie writing the A/N ;)

_Polyphemus X Grover X Clarisse_

~.-.~

**Tie You Up**

~.-.~

How long had the two of them been stuck in this dank cave? Polyphemus had slid that boulder in front of the entrance at least a few hours before, leaving them in complete darkness. The Cyclops had done something relatively smart in binding them. Even if they wanted to escape --and gods they certainly did-- they wouldn't be able to escape their bonds.

Clarisse had been struggling against the rope for the better part of an hour. Approximately; it was nigh impossible to tell time in a room where no light ever shone. Grover had been watching her attempts silently. It would be best if she gave up on her own.

After a few more minutes of constant thrashing and low cursing, the child of Ares slumped forward. Her dark hair hung in her face, and a few strands stuck to her forehead by the sweat that had accumulated. The satyr tried not to stare at her glistening neck and face and failed --valiantly.

Although, watching those beads travel was certainly a must.

"What are you looking at, goat boy?" Clarisse growled, raising her head to glower at said satyr. Grover froze, tearing his eyes away from the girl. He didn't really want to know how she would react to his staring; nothing good could come out of that. "Well?"

"Ah, well--!" he began nervously, his eyes shifting around and taking in the gloom once more. The two were close enough together to where they could view the other --but the rest of the cavern was in the utmost darkness. It was unnerving. "You have... have..."

_'Whatever you do, Grover, do __**not **__tell her that seeing her sweat turns you on... not in any circumstances must you admit to something like that!' _Grover thought desperately, all the while trying to decide how to answer the girls' question.

"Er, well, you... it's very hot in here, isn't it?" Grover blundered, "I mean, since you're sweating and all -I didn't notice, though! But, um, I..."

Clarisse's eyes held accusation, something that suited her quite well. Her features were practically made to house that look. But Grover seemed to deflate the smallest bit when that concentrated gaze was directed at him.

"Grover," she said warningly, "What were you actually staring at?"

The satyr was beyond nervous now --and he wasn't sure what to say under Clarisse's calculating stare. He could only look right back, as words were now lost to him. Dammit, why did she have to look so sexy like that?!

Grover felt paralyzed. He didn't want to admit it, but, for a child of Ares, Clarisse was pretty attractive. Her hair always seemed to be the right shade, her eyes filled with just enough suspicion... and always just a bit of compassion, if you looked deep enough. She was a little beefy, but that just made her all the more appealing.

And her aggressive behavior was just another turn on for him. He had to wonder just what kind of things her tongue could do besides work toward spitting out insults.

Against his will, Grover felt his body reacting to that thought. Gods, the things he was so sure she could do...

"You're staring again!" Clarisse snapped. "What is so interesting that you have to look at me like that?!"

Without thinking, Grover replied, "You're pretty hot; who wouldn't stare?"

After the statement passed his lips, absolute silence descended on the pair. It was an awkward, uncomfortable silence, as neither party was really sure what to say at this point. If the two hadn't been tied up, an epic chase scene might have taken place of the silence. Then again, neither would find themselves in this situation under normal circumstances...

"So, what you're saying..." Clarisse began, raising her eyebrows and giving him the strangest look, "Is that you think I'm... hot....?"

Grover looked at anywhere but the girl, embarrassed. Had he really admitted to that...?

"Well, I--"

And the boulder slid out of place, throwing light into the room --its two occupants were temporarily blinded. But the voice was enough to scare the life out of both of them. It was Polyphemus, back to do whatever it was he had planned.

He held a bag --made of some kind of animal, Grover noted in disgust-- on his back, and the look in his eye was at least slightly suspicious.

"Before I cook satyr... we will have fun," the Cyclops grinned, showing off his disgusting teeth. "I have things in this bag."

Neither Grover nor Clarisse was too keen on knowing what exactly was in the sack, but they were completely helpless to do anything against Polyphemus at this point.

His grin widening, the Cyclops dropped the bag to the floor, and made his way over to Clarisse. He dropped down in front of her --he was still much larger than her in comparison-- and grabbed her shoulder. With his other hand, he began to tear the front of her shirt away.

"H-hey!" she cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Her bra we certainly a surprise to Grover. He had, for some reason, thought of Clarisse to be above wearing certain types of undergarments. And yet, she was wearing one of those black, lacy bra's that women on Victoria's Secret commercials wore when they needed to model that particular type.

Grover's erection had died down when Polyphemus entered the room, but it had sprung up again, making his pants too tight, and watching the Cyclops strip the girl of her clothes was almost too much to bear.

Clarisse wore panties that were the same color and style as her bra. The satyr stared.

Polyphemus chuckled, and stood abruptly. To Grover's horror, the Cyclops was heading towards him, his grin back in place.

"You are still very nice looking, for a satyr," he laughed, dropped down in front of Grover in the same fashion as he had with Clarisse. That large hand gripped the front of the dress Grover had never had the chance to change out of. The fabric tore easily.

Polyphemus laughed again, running a single finger down the satyrs front, down his chest, stomach, and lower yet. He bit back any sound he may have been apt to make. He was not going to enjoy getting touched by a Cyclops of all things.

After being rubbed by Polyphemus for much longer than he would have otherwise liked, Grover noticed that his hands were free. Clarisse's wrists were also unbound.

"We are not done yet," Polyphemus announced, reaching back and sifting through the items in his bag. "I want you two to do something."

Unconsciously, Grover moved forward, seizing the much more muscular girl by the shoulders and kissing her, hard. When she didn't respond, the satyr bit down on her lip. She gave a cry of pain, and Grover took that moment to deepen his kiss.

"Wha... what do you think you're doing?!" Clarisse whispered furiously when Grover pulled away and began to run his hand along her arm.

Grover smirked. "I want to tie you up, Clarisse. But first... we need to get out of here..."

Eventually, they did, but not before they stayed longer with Polyphemus, playing with the toys he had in his bag.


	3. Bianca X Nico

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I swear on the River Styx I don't own PJO.

**Chapter Rating**: T.

**A/N**: Had to fix, because Allie uploaded the same file twice. -Prophe

_Bianca X Nico  
_

~.-.~

**Ghost of the Past**

~.-.~

Nico Di Angelo was, at this moment in time, brooding. It was something he tended to do a lot these days. Official acceptance of the children of Hades at Camp Half Blood or no, he was still an outcast. Sure, Percy and Annabeth were friendly, as were Grover and Juniper, but they were all caught up in being couples, when Nico was there he felt like a fifth wheel, not a member of the group.

There were of course, other campers, but those from the larger, more established cabins tended to avoid him, and those who were children of minor deities, like Nemesis or Nike, tended to stay in their own groups. Thus Nico was alone.

However, being, effectively, Prince of the Dead had its benefits. He could, after all, and with the proper rituals, control and summon the dead. He had, in the few years since Kronus had been defeated, talked to all sorts of spirits: famous athletes, leaders, writers and historical figures. But there was one person who he had not spoken too in some time. If he had been told of his not talking to her back when she had died, if he had the option to talk to her, then he'd have called the one who said this a liar.

But there were things that were stopping him from talking to her: embarrassment, fear…other emotions that he couldn't name and had never experienced before…

He knew it would sound perverted to someone else, he'd have been disgusted if he had heard of someone in such a situation.

_But I can't be the only person to ever have a crush on my sister…can I?_

--

He'd resolved to end his silence towards his sister tonight. Like many times before he had dug a pit in the ground. Like many times before he had made an offering of food and drink. Like many times before he had the dagger to drive away other, unwelcome spirits.

Now he just needed her.

It took a while, maybe because she hadn't expected him to try and summon her, but after a wait, there she was. Clad in a slightly bloodied uniform that identified her as a Hunter of Artemis.

They were different now. Before she'd been 12 and he'd been…well, just a kid. Now he was 15 and she looked so small, so young. It made him angry to look at her, knowing that not only had she died so young, she'd died because of him. If she hadn't picked up the figurine of Hades from that stupid game, for him, then she'd still be alive….and maybe he wouldn't have these feelings if she were…

She spoke before he had a chance to. "Why did you summon me Nico? You haven't deigned to speak to me for some two years. Why bother now?"

Even though she looked the same Nice knew her time in the Underworld had changed her. Her words and tone were more formal than he remembered them being before. It hurt to hear the concealed anger in her voice.

"Bianca…I…" he froze, uncertain of what exactly to say to her after ignoring her for so long. He sighed and started again "I missed you sis", he mumbled.

Bianca still glared at him, "Then why have you not spoken to me in such a long time?"

Nico raised an eyebrow "What happened to Spirits having to rest in peace, that was what you said wasn't it?"

Bianca's silvery spectral complexion seemed to change in tone, but she just said "Don't change the subject little brother"

"Little brother?", Nico grinned despite himself, "You're12 and I'm 15, shouldn't it be big brother now?"

Bianca fumed silently but ignored him. She seemed to be staring at a point directly over his right shoulder, trying to ignore his face…which she now saw had become much more handsome in the years since….no! She shouldn't be thinking like that about her little brother, even if he was older than her now. Besides, she was a Hunter of Artemis, or at least, she was if the oath she'd sworn still had effect in the afterlife…

But then Nico said, in a slow, quiet voice, "I've missed you Bianca, I've been thinking about you a lot recently, and I've been very sorry for ignoring you for so long"

Bianca's expression changed from angered to sad. She looked at Nico "You could have summoned me any time you wanted to, you know that Nico". She paused "I'll have to go soon you know, your offering only lets me remain for a short time".

Nico gulped nervously. Then took a step forward, "Then you deserve an explanation Bianca, for the real reason I've ignored you for so long".

"And what is that Nico?" she asked, curious and unsure of what he meant.

"This" was his reply as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her temporarily corporeal lips. Bianca's eyes widened, but hesitantly she kissed him back, until her form became incoherent mist suddenly and Nico's face lurched forward through hers.

Bianca grimaced "I cannot stay any longer Nico, I'm fading again".

"No" was Nico's reply, a tear running down one cheek "I love you

Then a gust of wind blew through the clearing and Bianca's form dissipated, but Nico could've sworn he heard a voice on the breeze.

_I love you too._


	4. Silena X Vine

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own PJO!

**Chapter Rating: **M for vinerape.

**A/N**: Written by Prophe. A/N by Allie =D Vinerape. That means don't read if you're a vineaphobe. Or you don't like lemons.

Silena X Dionisus's Grapevines

~.-.~

_**The Vineyard**_

~.-.~

It was true that Silena Beauregard was the most attractive girl at Camp Halfblood. Depending on your idea of "attractive," of course, but Dionysus didn't care much for other people's opinions. In fact, what other people thought of Silena didn't matter, either. Just her.

And her _body_. Her breasts were large, but not overly so, and yet they were always straining against the fabric of her top. She had slim hips, and, unlike Barbie dolls, did not have a flat ass. Dionysus was rather fond of women that actually _had _something back there, rather than women who were... _without._

And, on top of everything else... everyone wanted Silena. The fact that she was so lusted after made her all the more appealing, for some reason.

Dionysus laughed to himself as the vines grew, wrapping around his arm as he so commanded. He loved the feeling of power --of being able to control something the way he manipulated these grape vines. True, he was a god, and had power over many things that mortals would not be able to imagine doing, but to be able to do something such as this so dominantly... was exhilarating.

Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

One thing he truly enjoyed about being a god -besides the more obvious reasons- was the fact that he could look however he wanted. He had heard several demigods question that particular topic in the past; if he could look however he wished, why would he choose _that _appearance of all things?

Dionysus's thoughts were cut short as he heard _that voice _that any male --or sane, sentient creature-- would recognize. Under normal circumstances... a camper out of their cabin this late at night was not acceptable. The sky had long since darkened; the god himself was unsure at to why _he _was even awake. And he was an immortal god --he would never need sleep.

But considering who it was roaming the camp at night... Dionysus would have his own fun.

--

He found Silena near the pavilion where the entire camp ate their meals. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she didn't seem to notice the approach of the god. He was glad for that, as he could stare at her and she would never even know. It was at that moment that Dionysus noticed her clothing.

She was wearing a silky nightgown that made it to about mid-thigh --if that, even-- and it was semi-tight, accentuating her curves. The cut was low, showing off her cleavage like a prize.

The god chuckled lowly, and that was enough to alert the girl of his presence. She spun around in an exaggerated move of surprise, the fabric of her clothing riding up farther up her leg. She was genuinely startled by his "sudden" appearance, which caused him to smirk.

"M-Mr. D," she stuttered in a manner that was completely unlike _any _child of Aphrodite. "Hello...!"

Dionysus rolled his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face. He knew, simply because she had been going to camp for so long, that she was not really flustered. It was an act, one which was generally used when one was trying to feign innocence. It was rather amusing.

"Silena Beauregard," Dionysus acknowledged,"What are you doing out here so late?"

Silena made a surprised noise, obviously not expecting the use of her actual name, but quickly answered, "I was sleeping when I came out here --I used to sleepwalk all the time, though I'm not sure why I would be doing it again..."

The god knew that, as long as Silena had been going to camp, at least, she had not been prone to sleepwalking. She was a good liar, admittedly, but not convincing enough to trick a god, especially with something as trivial as this. He thought he would humor her --for the moment.

"Ah," he replied calmly, "Get back to your cabin."

For the third time that night, Silena was surprised, her eyes widening fractionally. Taking the easy pass as something she shouldn't question, she muttered a quick, "Thank you," and turned away to head towards her cabin.

It wasn't until she was about ten feet away when she felt something wrap around her ankle.

Silena's eyes snapped down to her leg, startled, and made a strangled noise. It was a fucking _grape vine. _

"Wha...?" she began, momentarily forgetting what exactly you were supposed to say in this kind of situation. Not that this was something most people found themselves faced with. "What the hell?!"

Dionysus laughed, willing the vines to grow and creep further up the limb. Immediately, the girl tried to shake the plant off of her leg on some sort of impulse.

"Don't do _that, _Silena, dear..." he chuckled, watching the vine make his way steadily up the teens' leg. "No matter how fun it is to watch your breasts move like that."

Silena's eyes widened even more, the expression on her face that of absolute mortification --and she was a child of Aphrodite, and gods knew Aphrodite wasn't one for embarrassment. It was obviously shocking for her to hear Dionysus speak to her in such a way to her. Even if most of the boys at camp had at one time or another.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Silena demanded, but was silenced once again as the same vine reached the end of her nightgown. She shivered slightly, uncomfortable with where this seemed to be going. However, the thought of _whatever _this god had in store for her was more arousing than it probably would have been normally.

Getting turned on by this old, disgusting, and, apparently, perverted god was not something she had ever expected to do. But her life had always been full of surprises.

The vine tightened around his thigh, continuing to journey upwards. Silena was so flustered by now, she couldn't even vocalize her flummoxed state. She could only stare dumbly down at the plant.

"Silena," Dionysus said, "take your clothes off, or my vines will rip them off for you."

Horrified at the thought of walking back to her cabin completely naked, Silena silently began to remove her clothing. First she drew the nightgown up her body, revealing herself inch by inch. Her nipples hardened against the cool night air and Dionysus stared at her.

"I can't take those off--" she indicated to her panties, "--with that there." And she pointed to the vine wrapped snuggly around her leg.

"Do it," the god commanded. "Or they will be gone."

Biting her lip, Silena said, "You'll have to rip them off, then."

The god found himself holding back another bout of laughter -- it simply would not do for him to show any more amusement than he already had. Slowly, the grape vine made it higher up the teens' leg, and stopped as it snaked around her waist. Using another vine, Dionysus tore the girls underwear from her body, leaving the daughter of Aphrodite naked and looking nervous in front of him.

Silena had shaved recently, although it had not been that day or the one before; little stubbly hairs had begun to grow in again. She was still one of the most attractive females he had ever seen, regardless, and he's seen a lot of naked women in his life.

The second vine had crawled back down, and the sharper end that indicated one end of the plant, began to stroke her outer lips. Dionysus decided that he loved the way Silena shivered against the touch, and the way her eyes closed when plant began to inch closer to her core.

As the vine began to enter her, Silena moaned quietly, obviously trying not to alert the god of the pleasure she was getting from just the penetration. She wouldn't have had to make any noise and he still would have known the this was pleasurable for her, based on the ease the vine had sliding inside of her.

The other vine, the one wrapped around Silena's waist, began to move upwards, leaves and other such things brushing against her skin. When the vine encountered on of the busty girl's breasts, it began to rub harshly against her erect nipple. This elicited another moan from her.

The vine that had penetrated Silena began to move, pulling out slowly and then thrusting back inside quickly, causing the demigod to moan once more, louder than before.

Dionysus was getting more pleasure out of watching this sexy daughter of Aphrodite get fucked by vines far more than he would have otherwise felt. But, hell, she was moaning frequently at this point, pushing back against the vine that was inside of her...

The god's erection throbbed painfully inside of his shorts, but he had to keep his attention on the vines.

Silena began to become louder yet, her breasts jumping as she impaled herself further onto the vine, which was now wet with her fluids.

She cried out suddenly, before throwing her head back and practically convulsing while the vines continued their ministrations. Silena's heavy breathing filled the silence of the night, along with the wet sound of the vine moving in and out of her continuously.

Finally, Dionysus opted for snapping his fingers, and the vines began to retract. Silena moaned one last time as the vine slid out of her easily, dropping to the ground and going further yet.

And then it got really, really quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

Chiron and Mr. D, the camp directors, were not supposed to have any type of sexual contact with any of the campers. Well, technically, a little vine rape every now and then wasn't _direct _sexual content. It was _indirect. _

It didn't count, in his opinion.

Silena reached down and picked up her nightgown, pulling it over her head. And then, quietly, the two parted ways, as the silence had gotten extremely awkward.

In the morning, things were as they should have been. If Dionysus was more tense than usual, no one commented on it.

And if Silena had suddenly developed a new liking of grapes, well, no one was going to really worry too much on it.


	5. Artemis X Apollo

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**YeDisclaimer:** All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan/his publishers and, of course, the Ancient Greeks.

**Chapter Rating**: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, ALL OF YOU PRUDES. I really wanted to type that ;) Artemis X Apollo twincest ftw.

**A/N:** Allie again! I wrote a lemon this time =D ...So if you don't like lemon, don't read it. I'm red enough right now as it is. In fact, the last lemon I wrote was hidden in the corners of the TUC archive where no one would find it. Anyway…enjoy.

_Artemis X Apollo_

~.-.~

**The Sun and the Moon**

~.-.~

Probably the sweetest thing about being the god of the sun was his ride. Red convertible, hot as fire…it was one of the best things ever to exist, aside from Apollo himself. He cruised above a few green treetops, thinking, "I have the best ride. It's shiny awesomeness. Better than the moon." Grinning to himself about his new haiku, he steered downwards, setting alight a few trees on his way to the forest floor.

About thirty young girls in shiny clothing—though not as shiny as his car—stood poised in front of a laistrygonian. It growled at them, slashing out with long nails. Each girl let her arrow fly at the monster, which it easily deflected. This was a powerful laistrygonian.

Thalia and Artemis stood on both sides of the line of girls, and Thalia barked, "Shoot!" and the Hunters let go of more arrows pointed at the monster.

"That won't work," Apollo said dismissively, parking his car about 100 yards away from the scene. The laistrygonian's head turned upward up to look at the god. With a yell, it lunged past the Hunters, throwing all of them roughly aside. Thalia let out an enraged cry and hopped to her feet. Artemis was already up as well, ushering her Hunters to follow suit.

With a flick of his hand, Apollo send a sun-fireball at the laistrygonian. It immediately caught fire, letting out a horrible, pained howl. On cue, the Hunters let forth a volley of arrows that sank into the monster's heated flesh. Less than a minute later, it burst into ashes, blown by the wind.

"That takes care of that," declared Apollo, dusting his hands off on his shorts.

Artemis stomped up to him and slapped his arm. "Apollo!" she seethed. "That was _ours_, not yours to kill!"

Shrugging, Apollo said, "Who cares? It's gone for now. So how about you and I take a walk, Sis?"

Artemis rolled her eyes but turned to her Hunters, a significant glance at Thalia. "Set up the tents," she ordered. "I'm going on a walk." Apollo unsuccessfully attempted to slip his tanned hand into his sister's, but she yanked it away and shoved it into her pocket. Her brother slung and arm around her slim shoulders and she didn't bother shaking it away.

As soon as they were far enough into the trees, Artemis said, "I've been waiting for you to find me all day," to Apollo, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Good," retorted Apollo. "I'm glad I'm wanted."

"You should be," Artemis muttered, returning his gesture by putting her own arm around his back. "Where did you want to go?"

Apollo shrugged lightly, responding with, "I thought you might have an idea." He turned his head toward her expectantly, sure that he was right. And he was.

"How about we go to—"

"Not the cave," interrupted Apollo. "It was really dark last time, and you _know_ I don't—"

"I wasn't going to suggest the cave," Artemis informed him, rolling her eyes. "There's this nice little meadow, with a huge oak tree in the middle. Very beautiful piece of land."

The walk to the clearing was uneventful, except for the sibling banter between the two. "It's really dark," mused Apollo. "Should I call my car…?"

"No," muttered Artemis. "We won't need any light for what we're doing." Apollo knitted his eyebrows together but went along with what she was saying.

"What are we doing?" he asked, tightening his arm around his sister's shoulders.

She gave him a sly smile. "Can't you tell?" He nodded even though he couldn't. Owls hooted quietly nearby, crickets accompanying their song with loud chirping. Bright moonlight filtered through the leaves above them and eventually Apollo saw it streaming through the trees in front of them. "We're here," smiled Artemis.

"Cool," said Apollo, twisting away from his sister's arm and grabbing her small hand in his and tugging her quickly after him into the clearing with the old tree in the middle.

The two sat down together at the base of the trunk, staring out at the forest surrounding them until Apollo spoke up, "So, what's the deal? Swearing away men?"

His sister was silent for a moment before responding with, "I am the maiden goddess, Apollo."

"So? Doesn't mean you have to stay a virgin, Artemis," Apollo argued, gripping her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "No one would have to know."

Instead of pulling away, Artemis put her face closer to Apollo's, her voice barely above a whisper. "They might find out…"

"Nonsense," said Apollo, drawing her even closer, so close that his breath fanned across her face as he spoke. Artemis tried to shove away the feeling of want she was getting looking into the beautiful eyes of this man…her own brother…. But it was inevitable.

She tried to look away, but his eyes hypnotized her. "I…you…I really shouldn't, _Brother_." By putting emphasis on the word 'brother,' she hoped that he'd understand, move away, but instead he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Artemis surprised herself by returning the kiss with vigor, anticipation. She wrapped her arms around Apollo's neck, parting open her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

Apollo broke away from Artemis when he felt her tugging at the hem of his shirt. He ripped it off with muscular arms, and she put one hand to his six-pack as in disbelief. "What?" laughed Apollo. "A twelve-year-old like yourself never saw something like this?"

"I'm older than twelve," she retorted, "and remember, I swore away men. I've never…in my life…."

"Well, now's your chance." Immediately, Artemis ran both hands over his chest, then latching her lips onto his for moment. She let him tug her top off over her head, and he stared at her small chest. She was, after all, in a twelve-year-old body. She looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Just a minute," she told him and closed her eyes. A moment later, she was the same girl, but his age. Young adult. He grinned and reached out and took one of her bare breasts in his tanned hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers. She let out a moan. Apollo leaned forward and began to suck on the same nipple, massaging her other breast in his hand.

"What're you doing?" she demanded, her breath catching in her throat.

"You've seriously never fucked anyone before…," Apollo murmured, pulling himself away from her enormous breasts. "Gods, well, time to change that." He grabbed her hand and motioned for her to stand up, where he yanked down her camouflage pants and underwear simultaneously. Nervously, Artemis began to cover herself with her hand, but Apollo began to rub her clit with his thumb, lifting his lips to hers again. She moaned into his mouth, and he grinned to himself.

His sister was pretty damn hot.

When he felt Artemis tugging on his shorts, he unbuttoned them, unzipped them slowly, taking as much time as possible. Savoring the moment and torturing his sister—he probably would never have the chance to do this again—were the upsides. The only downside was that his growing erection couldn't take it much longer in the tight confines of his pants.

"What is this?" demanded Artemis. "Here I am, completely nude, and you…you're still half-covered…" She yanked down his pants over his ankles and grabbed his shaft through his boxer shorts. He pulled them off, and she was staring nine inches of dick in the face. "What do I do with that?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Apollo, "but first…" He put his hands on hers and began to move her fingers over his throbbing erection, letting out a low moan. Unsure of what to do, Artemis kissed the tip of his erection.

"Yeah, I need you now," said Apollo. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," said Artemis curtly, squeezing his erection once. Apollo nodded and slammed himself into Artemis, thrusting into her again and again, and the two were connected in a new way than they had always been by being twins. Now they were truly one, the sun and the moon together.

Finally, Artemis and Apollo collapsed, panting and sitting against the oak tree's rough trunk, Apollo kissing his sister softly. He pulled back and began to dress again with the explanation, "It's still too dark…surely, people will be wondering about why it's so dark this late in the morning." Inwardly, he was thinking, _My sister is hot. Can't believe she's a virgin. She gave it real good…._

Artemis nodded, slipping into her camouflage pants again, already back in a twelve-year-old body. "I can't believe I swore away _that_," Artemis murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

. . .

"And there you have it," Hephaestus announced, pointing at the screen in front of the audience. He chuckled and pressed "rewind."

"_So? Doesn't mean you have to stay a virgin, Artemis. No one would have to know."_

"_They might find out…"_

"_Nonsense."_

"Apollo never was a bright one, was he?" asked Hephaestus, still laughing. "And they were wrong—everyone knows." In response, the Olympian audience clapped and whistled. Hephaestus gave some ending notes, and now that the live feeding was over, time began to dawn on the crowd, and they began to get up to leave.

Above them, the sky began to lighten as the sun started to rise in the sky.


	6. Stoll Brothers X Clarisse

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I swear on the river Styx that I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does, I am just perverting his charries for my own means.

**Chapter Rating**: M. For smex.

**A/N**: Well how the hell did we get to this? Actually I know how, they did lemons and made me join in! Well, here it is, enjoy a lemon involving:

_Stoll Brothers X Clarisse_

~.-.~

**Showers**

~.-.~

The bathrooms of Camp Halfblood were almost completely empty. Only one curtain had been drawn across a cubicle, and only one showerhead was still spewing out hot water. It was late in the day and the last of the evening shower slots was nearing its end. Only one girl, Clarisse, was still there, under the stream of hot water, washing away the sweat and dirt of another long arena training session. A few moments later though, she wasn't alone any longer, although she didn't know it yet. Travis and Conner Stoll chuckled quietly to each other as they padded through the room quiet as a pair of foxes. Between them they carried a rather large bucket of ice cold water. A little bargaining with a daughter of Boreas, god of the cold North Wind, had gotten the water to this frigid temperature. Now they were ready to play a cruelly effective, if unimaginative, prank of the daughter of Ares.

The plan was rather simple, almost stupidly so. Step one, wait 'til the water stops. Step two, empty the bucket onto the curtain over Clarisse, Step three, run like hell, after all, Clarisse's muscles weren't just for show, if she caught them she'd feed them to a Hell Hound piece by piece, making snide remarks as she did so.

The two brothers in unison as they approached the cubicle, then faltered at new noise that they heard past the running water. They glanced at each other, confusion on their faces. Had Clarisse just moaned?

The two brothers inched their way towards the shower curtain, expecting to see….well neither of them were sure, but their minds had already decided that the only reason Clarisse would moan would be if she were in some kind of intense pain. Neither of them had ever imagined that Clarisse would ever express such a feminine feeling as sexual desire. Nor had they ever predicted that they would discover this by spying on her in the shower.

The sight that greeted them was one that they had never even considered possible before, except perhaps in one or two dreams of the kind boys of that age get. Clarisse was standing under the stream of water, her long, dark hair clinging to her body. Her back was to them, but as the brothers watched she turned and leaned against the wall of the cubicle. The sons of Hermes both started, hearts in their mouths, and then relaxed as they saw her eyes closed. Then their eyes fell away from her face, downwards….

Clarisse had one hand grasping her rather ample right breast, her fingers gently pinching the nipple, eliciting a gasp that alerted both brothers to a newfound tightness in their undergarments. Clarisse's other hand drifted down, skittering across her toned stomach, down to her thigh, then back up to its ultimate destination. One finger slid up and down the girl's slit before plunging inside. Clarisse moaned.

Conner gasped.

Clarisse's eyes flew open.

The never before seen look of pleasure instantly turned into an all too familiar snarl. Before either of the slight sons of Hermes could make a move Clarisse had grabbed by the hems of their shirts and them pushed against the wall of the cubicle.

"Give me one reason," she hissed, "One reason why I don't report you two perverts to Mr D. so he can rip your dicks off with a grape vine."

Travis' mouth seemed to be glued shut "Ummm…."

His younger brother meanwhile, seemed to be unable to be unable to tear his eyes away from Clarisse "Wow, you're hot…"

"Don't change the fucking sub-...wait...what?" Clarisse's face again changed, this time into puzzlement.

"You," Conner continued. Whilst his brother was struck dumb he seemed to be stuck talking too much. "You were hot, seeing you touching yourself it…" he jerked his head downwards, indicating the tent in his pants. "Well, you see."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Travis hissed under his breath. "Do you want to be castrated by fruit Conner?"

Clarisse's face had gone crimson again, although neither Stoll could tell if it was from rage or embarrassment. One eyebrow shot up. "So, you liked spying on me in the shower?" Conner's head bobbed up and down. "And what about you Travis? Actually, never mind, I can see for myself." The girl grinned wickedly and removed her hand from the hem of Travis' shirt to go down and flick at the shape his erection was making in his pants before returning it to the part of the shirt it had been gripping. Travis grimaced and flushed red in embarrassment, although his hips did jerk forward a tad at the unfamiliar, pleasant sensation.

The redness had begun to leave Clarisse's face, but that grin was still there. "Well, you two better give me some reason not to turn you into Mr D."

Travis regained the power of speech when Clarisse mentioned the possibility of freedom, "We'll do anything, right Conner, do all your chores for a month, two months!"

Clarisse's expression didn't change "Well, I had a slightly different method of payback in mind Travis, your brother knows what I mean, don't Conner?" The younger Stoll licked his lips nervously, then gave a tense nod.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked, for once in his life completely out of the loop.

Clarisse rolled her eyes "Well you see Travis, since you interrupted my….personal time…I didn't quite get to "enjoy myself" as much as I could have. You two are going to make it up to me"

Travis still wasn't entirely sure what she meant, until her hand again released his shirt and again travelled downwards, only this time it entered the waistband of his pants and wrapped around his shaft. He groaned loudly, barely aware of Clarisse saying "Eureka, the genius finally gets it,. then her hand suddenly released him. Despite himself Travis groaned unhappily. Clarisse just flashed him that grin again. "Aren't I the one who's meant to be getting paid back Travis?"

Clarisse released Conner's shirt and folded her arms across her chest. "You two idiots think you can do a good enough job to do what you're thinking of doing to me?" Again Travis stood dumbfounded, but Conner adopted the mischievous grin that was almost a trademark of the two Stoll Brothers. "Just let us work away Clarisse, I'm sure you won't be disappointed", and with that he walked over and stood behind her, laying kisses down her neck in a manner that would suggest much more experience than he actually had, his hands going up to her chest, his hands taking the ample orbs and, as she had before, gently squeezing the nipples.

Clarisse moaned at the sensations Conner evoked with his touch. Then she gestured to his brother, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join in?" Clarisse's tone brooked no argument, so Travis walked over to her, and immediately was dragged into a surprisingly passionate kiss. Meanwhile Clarisse's hand grabbed his wrist and guided it down to her moist slit. She grinned "You've already had a demonstration, you know what to do"

Travis went bright red again, but slid one finger up and down Clarisse's slit, like she had before, then slid it inside of her. Clarisse gasped and Travis throbbed uncomfortably in his pants. But he decided the quicker she was satisfied the quicker he would be, so he began to steadily thrust his finger in and out, is thumb reaching up to rub her clit. Meanwhile Conner was continuing to squeeze Clarisse's breasts sensuously, and was laying an assortment of kisses and light bites up and down Clarisse's neck, his erection pressing against the small of her back.

Travis gingerly added a second finger, and Conner leaned in to take one of Clarisse's hardened nipples into his mouth, pinching the other again. The sensations all became too much for Clarisse, who began to moan in a feminine manner that the Stoll brothers would never have thought she could produce, a tone that made them wonder if their pants would survive the strain that was being put on them. Clarisse clamped down on Travis' two fingers and bucked her hips against his touch, before collapsing against Conner. After a few moments the brothers glanced at each other and grinned "Was that good enough Clarisse?" Conner breathed in her ear. He got a pleased sounding moan in response.

"Well then," Travis replied as each brother took one of her hands and placed them on the rather clearly defined bulges in their pants. "Isn't it our turn now?"

In answer Clarisse gave that grin, which was now becoming a familiar sight, and grabbed hold of both bulges, causing both brothers to tense up, their faces contorted in please. Clarisse grinned again, her fingers skittered across the bulges, stroking as she went until she reached the waistbands, before pulling them down in unison with one quick jerk.

Clarisse's eyes widened a tad, their size surprised her, but then she glanced up at the two of them and grinned. She let their pants fall to the wet, tiled floor and wrapped her hands around the two guys' shafts. She grinned at the expressions on their face and experimentally pumped Conner once, he gasped. Then she stroked one finger up the underside of Travis', and was rewarded with a short, reflexive bucking of the hips.

Then she decided to see what else she could do to make them react. Her hand slipped lower on Travis to cradle his balls and squeezed gently. Meanwhile she leaned down and looked Travis in the eye. She gave him a wink then flicked her tongue out to taste his sensitive head. He thrust himself forward and suddenly found him filling most of her mouth. Before she knew it his hand was in her hair, while his brother was guiding her hand in pumping him, with short, fast strokes.

Then she felt herself getting pulled up to her feet. The Stoll brothers grinned at her and began to move, Travis standing in front of her, Conner behind. She was about to ask what they planned to do.

When they both thrust forward, simultaneously.

Clarisse was no virgin, she thought she'd proved that by now, but she'd only been with her former boyfriend Chris before, and both Stolls were bigger than him. And of course there was one other thing.

She'd _never _had two guys at the same time.

That. Fucking. Hurt.

She'd likely have screamed if Travis hadn't kissed her at that moment. She felt pissed at him for causing her that pain, and for not letting her deal with it her way and scream. But then the pain receded and she became aware of just how good it felt. Both large shafts sliding inside her, Travis' tongue exploring her mouth, Conner's hands again fondling her breasts. Despite her anger, despite the fact that she knew she would be in a _lot _of pain in the morning, she moaned. Her hand ran down to rub her clit.

After her recent orgasm and with all the stimulation being heaped upon her she was the first to climax. As her walls clamped down, first Travis, then Conner thrust into her deeply and spilled their seed inside of her. Then the trio collapsed.

Whilst she knew they'd have to go to their cabins soon, but for now she liked the feeling of having the two of them inside her. But after a while she knew she had to leave. Both of the guys seemed dazed as she batted them away. Travis just had a funny look on his face, whilst Conner just mumbled "Your hair smells like mango…"

She gave him one last grin. "I'm glad you like my shampoo," she said before standing. As she left the cubicle to go get her clothes she noticed the bucket of water, still pretty cold. She grinned. After she redressed she peeked in on the boys. Both were semi-unconscious in the floor, still in a partial state of undress. She grinned and lifted the bucket.

"Oh, and guys?"

The two lifted their heads a little to look at her, just in time to be splashed with cold water. "That is for trying to prank me" she said. Then a moment later the rest of the water splashed them "And that is for spying on my in the shower." She gave a wink "Next time just ask." Then she was gone, leaving too very tired, very wet, very cold Sons of Hermes, wondering just how that situation had come about…


	7. Percy X Nico

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: We do not in any way own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do we claim to.

**Chapter Rating**: T.

**A/N**: Prophe wrote this! But it's Allie writing the A/N ;)

_Nico X Percy_

~.-.~

**Heat**

~.-.~

Nico rested one arm on the table, his head against the palm of his hand. His shaggy black hair clung to his wet neck and shoulders, and he didn't bother to push it away from his skin. It was too damn _hot _to worry about that; moving would only cause him to sweat _more. _And he had had enough of that for one day.

It was July, and the weather was ridiculously humid and hot. After the particularly cold winter they had endured, you would think the warm weather would be welcome, but, dammit, it was _too _hot. And even though Camp Halfblood was supposed to be a controlled atmosphere, it didn't do anything to lessen the heat.

The child of Hades hunched down further over the table, nearly slipping and smacking his face into the surface due to the sweat that had formed underneath his elbow. He cursed quietly, wishing he could go to the Big House. They had an _air conditioner _and it was so damn _hot..._

Gods he was going insane. He felt slightly sick to his stomach because of the heat. Grumbling about air conditioning, Nico dropped his head onto the table top. The poor thing was sweating as badly as he himself was.

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned.

Nico vaguely recognized the speaker, but didn't answer. Exerting himself in any way would be pretty stupid on his part. Really. Moving, talking, blinking, breathing... they just cause him to sweat more, and wilt even more in this type of weather.

The bench creaked as someone sat down next to him. "Sitting outside will just make you feel worse."

"'S a breeze sometimes," Nico mumbled. "And there's 'ome shade out here..."

Nico heard a faint, yet sharp, click next to his head. It sounded like a cup meeting the table...

His head snapped up in a moment, dark eyes wild and just a bit desperate. His hands curled on the table top, and he breathed, "Are you drinking something?"

"Yes, Nico," Percy said, tempted to laugh at the look his friend was giving him.

"Share!" the son of Hades demanded childishly, glowering angrily at the child of Poseidon.

"Nope," Percy smirked, bringing the glass to his lips once more. The water was cool, and it helped with his thirst, and it cooled him down slightly. Of course, he was so busy trying to annoy Nico that he was too late to fend off an attack.

He only knew that he was on the bench one second, and the next he was lying on the ground, with the younger boy crouched over him. His water had spilled somewhere in the process, but he didn't really notice.

"Share!" the -obviously delusional- Nico growled, his hands grabbing the front of Percy's shirt in a death grip --no pun intended. "Share!"

Percy felt like the younger demigod was crushing him beneath his weight, but he didn't say anything, even as Nico crawled up and practically sat in his lap. The heat had to be getting to the two of them.

And then Nico kissed him.

Well, "kiss" was not the correct term. It was more like "Nico attacked his lips and raped his mouth with his tongue."

After several moments, Nico pulled away, looking very disappointed indeed.

"You already swallowed the fucking water..."

Percy could only stare.


	8. Silena X Luke

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own this series.

**Chapter Rating**: T.

**A/N**: Written by Sole. More of an angst fic but w/e

_Silena X Luke_

~.-.~

**Reflection**

~.-.~

Silena's POV

I'm pathetic aren't I? My brothers and sisters are all in New York, fighting the army of Kronus, trying to save civilisation as we know it. And I'm here, moping in my Cabin, because my brilliant plan to save the day hadn't worked. I'd come here to try and convince Clarisse to fight. She wouldn't budge. I don't know why I'd thought she'd listen to me. Chiron, Percy, Chris, Annabeth...they'd all tried and failed. But I'd thought we were close enough friends that she'd help me...help me fix my mistakes.

I open my clenched fist and stare down at the scythe charm in my palm. This is all my fault. I'd been funnelling information out to Luke. And for what? All those people who'd died last year when those monsters came out of the labyrinth? The people who were dying right now in New York? Annabeth who was fighting the injuries she'd gotten from a poison dagger? Charlie, who...a tear trickles down my cheek. It's my fault he'd gone. Well, not all mine. Mostly mine, I gave the information away that let them get caught, but Luke...

He'd always been so nice to me when we were both here at Camp. He'd always called me beautiful, but it wasn't like when other guys said it, when they were half in a trance, or when they just wanted into my pants. Luke had said it like I really meant something to him, like he really cared about me. And of course the first guy to get into my pants turned out to be the first guy who never sounded like he wanted into them...

But then Luke left in the same year Percy arrived. But before he left he convinced me to tell him little bits of information if he sent for me. I'd been apprehensive...then he said he loved me and I felt like it was impossible to say no.

But in the time Luke was gone Charlie and I got closer. He was always Charlie to be, and no one else, everyone else just called him "Beckendorf". More tears join the one that has already trickled down my cheek. I sigh quietly and return to my thoughts.

We'd had such plans. We were going to go to college together next year, we'd even danced around the issue of marriage, he hadn't said "Will you marry me?" in so many words, but he'd made it clear that it was only a matter of time.

But there'd still been Luke and my feelings for him. Feelings I now saw to be less love, more infatuation. He'd convinced me to give away more and more information, including that piece that had killed Charlie. The moment Percy arrived at Camp I'd run over to him. I had some idea that I might've put Charlie in danger, but when I looked around for Charlie and no one caught my eye...something shattered. Charlie was dead and with him died whatever I'd thought I'd felt for Luke.

I slipped the charm into my pocket. I wanted, needed to redeem myself. No one knew about what I'd done, yet, but I still felt terrible. And they would know. I had to tell them eventually. I couldn't have this weighing on my conscience for my whole life.

There was nothing I could do though. Clarisse was the only one who could turn the tide, and she wouldn't go to fight because of her damn pride. My mind reached back to the deep recesses of it's knowledge. This must've been how Patroclus felt when Achilles wouldn't fight. But Achilles had fought eventually...how had Patroclus made him...?

The idea formed in my head before my thoughts had pieced it all together. I wiped away my tears and glanced at my watch. Most of the Ares kids should be training right now. I'd seen Chris and Clarisse head out to the woods, Chris had been hoping to convince her to fight by talking to her in private, but I knew he'd fail. The Ares Cabin was empty.

I padded quietly over to the cabin and snuck in. Empty as I expected. Clarisse's armour sat on a training dummy, displayed for all to see. He weapons on a table behind it. I walked over to it and removed the helmet from it's mount and sat it on my own head.

I would redeem myself. I would avenge Charlie. I would get back at Luke.


	9. Rachel X Apollo

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

**Chapter Rating**: M.

**A/N**: Lol Apollo is a rapist. --Allie

_Apollo X Rachel_

~.-.~

**Why I Want You**

~.-.~

Rachel Elizabeth Dare bit her lip as Apollo stared her down, eating her body with his eyes. She was so nervous for today, and the sun god's actions weren't helping any. Today she was going to go back to Camp Halfblood to visit some friends, and she didn't want to mess up. But Apollo was making her so antsy….

"What?" she asked curtly, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. "Please, Apollo, I need a ride to camp."

He continued to gaze at her, his eyes sharp. "Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Rachel raked her frizzy hair with her fingers, tugged down the hem of her T-shirt.

"You're hot."

"What?" demanded the teenager, instinctively stepping back. "What?!"

"I mean, are you hot?" he stuttered. "Standing out here…under my sun…."

She raised an eyebrow, regarding him carefully. "I'm not that hot," she told him, stepping back again.

"I think you are," Apollo replied, taking a step toward her.

"No…" Rachel said, tugging the hem of her shirt again. "Can we go, now? Please?"

"Of course," said Apollo, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the car. She glanced at him, confused, but didn't say anything and eased out of his grip when they neared his car. "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes," he said.

The car ride through the air was silent and uneventful. Rachel stared off into the clouds. Unbeknownst to her, Apollo watched her intently, the way her hair blew in the wind, how her arms dangled daintily over the side of the car, how her chest rose and fell…

"Oh, there seems to be a storm up ahead," fibbed Apollo quickly. "Zeus must be mad about something. Er, we'll have to take a detour, Rachel."

"Really?" she asked. "I can't see anything."

"I'm a god," Apollo responded by way of explanation, "we can see things humans can't."

"Oh," was all Rachel said. "Okay, how're we gonna get there, then?"

"Hang on, let me go this wa—," began Apollo, but then he aimed his convertible straight downwards, and the two crashed downwards through the green treetops. Rachel let out a cry, immediately drawing back into the car, hanging onto her seat for dear life.

A minute later, Rachel was sprawled precariously high on a thin tree branch, her clothing torn to rags, and Apollo was kneeling on the ground beside his mangled car, on the verge of tears, yelling, "MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!"

"Help!" shouted Rachel, shaking the tree branch. "Apollo!"

The god jumped up and ran to where Rachel was, held out his arms, and called, "Drop, Overlander. I will catch you."

Rachel let go of the branch, screamed, and waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead she landed in the rock-hard arms of Apollo. "Thanks," she said, letting out a breathy laugh. "You can put me down now."

Apollo ignored the last comment and began to walk through the forest, cradling the girl in his arms. "Put me down, please?" asked Rachel.

Again, Apollo ignored her until they were so deep in the woods that Rachel felt sure no one was in range of her for miles. "There," he said. "I put you down."

"Where are we?" asked Rachel. "We're supposed to be at Camp Halfblood, Apollo!"

"I told you, we had to take a detour," Apollo said calmly. "Why don't you sit down, Rachel?" She folded her arms across her chest angrily but plopped down on a nearby rock.

"This is no detour," she muttered, sinking in on herself until she was lying down on her back.

"It is," said Apollo.

"Really?" demanded Rachel. "Because it certainly isn't helping me get to Camp Halfblood. In fact, I'm not getting anything out of this!"

"I am," replied Apollo.

"Really? What?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see. So, Rachel, I've really forgotten about my manners today. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Rachel said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Apollo sat next to her, putting his hand on her head and stroking her hair. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Rachel, sitting up abruptly.

"Playing hard to get?" murmured Apollo, gazing at Rachel's beautiful eyes.

" 'Hard to get'?" gasped Rachel. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Apollo said. He grabbed both of Rachel's hands in his. "Will you…Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you—"

In answer, Rachel jumped to her feet and began to back away. "Look, Apollo, I'm flattered…but, um, I have to go…."

"Where can you go, dear Rachel?" asked Apollo. "We're so far into the woods."

Rachel swallowed and ran a hand through her hair. "There's a way out, though, right?" She looked behind her, then at Apollo again. "There has to be a way out."

"Oh, Rachel," said Apollo. "You don't know how much I adore you."

"I don't, actually," she said. "I don't really want to know, either. Please, can we just go to Camp Halfblood?"

"Not yet," Apollo replied, edging toward her, one hand outstretched.

"What do I have to do to make you take me?"

"I'd take you any day."

"Er, what?"

"I mean…why don't we take a walk, Rachel?" Carefully, Rachel fell into step beside Apollo. "Where would you like to go?" he asked. Then, before she could answer, he added, "Oh, I know the perfect place."

Wordlessly Rachel trekked beside the god. He was completely silent, but after a few minutes, he took her hand and led her through thick underbrush. "Where are we?" asked Rachel, looking around in awe.

"My little place," answered Apollo, not mentioning that they were in such a remote area that no one would ever find them…how perfect for him.

Rachel reached toward her back pocket, searching for her hair brush but coming up with nothing. It must have gotten lost in the crash. But now she was defenseless against the love-crazed god. "Can't you go off and date Aphrodite?" she said.

Apollo gave a laugh. "I could, but I don't want her," he said. "Not now, anyway."

"Who do you want?" asked Rachel, though she knew the answer.

"You."

"Why?"

"So many reasons, Rachel," replied Apollo, his voice soft. "Stop trying to run, it won't work." He laughed lightly. "Don't make me tie you up."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Would you?" Apollo replied with a laugh, not responding with words. She began to back away, but the crazy gleam in his eyes stopped her. "What do you want me to do?"

Apollo grinned.

He then leaned forward, grabbing the girl's round face with his hands, placing his lips on hers. Rachel found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around her neck. He parted his lips and added his tongue to her mouth, and she would have recoiled had his fingers not been still capturing her jaws and cheekbones. Finally, Apollo broke away, only to pull off his T-shirt.

"Er," said Rachel, tugging the hem of her shirt down nervously.

"Let me help you with that," Apollo said, grabbing her shirt, slipping it over her head easily, and tossing it in a clump of leaves nearby.

Immediately crossing her arms, Rachel began to tell him that it was just a habit, not something she wanted to throw off of herself, when he took her hands, planted a kiss on her lips again, and with one hand unhooked her bra. Apollo grabbed one small breast in his hand, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Rachel bit her lip uncomfortably.

But she didn't complain.

Apollo pushed Rachel up against a tree, her bare back against the rough bark, and began to suck on her other breast. He heard her give a sharp gasp. After a moment, Apollo pulled away, looked at Rachel's surprised face, and yanked down her jeans, then his own shorts, leaving on his boxers despite the growing tent.

"Um…" began Rachel, unmoving.

In a serious voice, Apollo asked, "Rachel, have you had your period?"

"Can't we use a condom?" she demanded, holding tight to the panties that still covered her.

"Let's hope to get lucky then," said Apollo, "because godsperm is too powerful for rubber."

"Crap," murmured Rachel, but Apollo didn't hear her. He was busy tugging down her underwear. "I feel so violated…" she muttered. Then she felt the finger penetrating her. "Ohmygods—!" Apollo was shoving first one finger, then two, then three into Rachel and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Something Rachel hadn't really expected. "Wh—why?" she gasped.

Much to Rachel's dismay, she let out a loud moan and came onto Apollo's hand.

Grinning, Apollo stood up and ripped off his boxer shorts, revealing nine inches of dick for Rachel to fend for.

Then he stood up and motioned for Rachel to get to her knees. She looked at him and he nodded. She placed her hands on his balls, then took his erection in her mouth. Apollo moaned and thrust forward. Rachel began to choke but he didn't notice and he came into her throat. After a moment he pulled out and stood her up.

"This might hurt," he warned her.

"Might?" she asked, biting down on her lip.

Apollo then shoved himself inside of Rachel, pinning her against the tree, and began to thrust roughly in and out. She let out a moan of what could be pleasure or pain, but Apollo didn't stop. Finally, they both came into each other and Apollo said in satisfaction, "That, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is why I want you."

Rachel stared blankly at Apollo.

"Now," he continued, "we can go to Camp Halfblood."


	10. Hestia X Percy

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, and Allie. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hestia, fire, Mr. Blowfish, or Percy =D

**Chapter Rating**: T for attempted fluff :p

**A/N**: I'm not good at fluff…. Allie brings you…

_Percy X Hestia!_

~.-.~

**Waiting For You**

~.-.~

Face red from the freezing air, Percy raced inside his mother's house. After he'd shut the door, blocking out the flakes of snow and chill wind, he, still shivering, hung his coat up on the wooden rack and shook off his boots. "I hate shoveling," he muttered, yanking off his damp hat and gloves.

Percy called out, "Mom?" but got no response. He then remembered that she and Paul Blofis had gone out to dinner tonight, and he walked into the living room, where some logs lay untouched in the fireplace. Still shivering, Percy lit a match to some rolled up newspaper, and a flame caught.

"Hello, Percy," a whispery voice greeted.

He jumped back then said in relief, "Oh, hey, Hestia." He smiled. She was among his favorite of the gods. She was the last Olympian, simple and lovely as she was. "How're you?" He couldn't help but notice that today, Hestia was in the form of a seventeen-year-old girl, her dark, silky hair flowing over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide and alert and warm.

"I am well," she replied softly. "I came to see you especially today," she added with a smile.

Curious, Percy said, "Really? Why?" At this, he put his palms toward the rising flame. It was such a small fire, so weak, and Hestia seemed to sense it. She snapped her fingers and the fire grew large and warm, enveloping Percy in its heat. He muttered a quick "Thanks," before she answered him.

"No reason in particular," Hestia murmured. "I just wanted to see you again." Her words filled him with warmth hotter than the fire.

Not knowing what to say, Percy simply didn't respond. The way Hestia's dark eyes glowed with the flickering light of the fire was enchanting, however, and he stared into them for what felt like forever. "Thanks," Percy repeated, his voice low.

"For what?" asked Hestia, tilting her head to one side in confusion. She scooted closer to Percy, the two of them sitting on the maroon rug in front of the fireplace side by side.

Startled, Percy replied, "For being my favorite god." She gave a small laugh, and he added, "I mean, you're so nice and cheerful and haven't tried to kill me yet...."

"Thank you, Percy Jackson," she said, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, "for saying this."

His face blushing a deep shade of pink, Percy smiled at Hestia. For lack of a better conversation starter, Percy asked, "What've you been doing?"

"Not much," said Hestia. "Really, all I have done was sit with families in front of their fires. I've been waiting."

Percy felt a tingling in his stomach as he asked, "Waiting for what?"

Looking deep into his eyes, Hestia murmured, "I've been waiting for you."

At this, Percy leaned in toward the god. This was instinct, not thinking about consequences, like if his mother walked in right now or if Chiron was peeping through the teen's windows again.

If anything, this kiss was magical. At least, it was to Percy. Never mind that he was kissing a thousand-of-years-old god, but she was sweet and lovable….

Percy tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, and gazed at Hestia. The corners of her lips turned up, and she said, "Why I was waiting for you, Percy Jackson." Then he blinked, and she was gone, the fire still roaring in its place.


	11. Thalia X Percy X Poseidon X Zeus

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, Allie, and Sanna. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Thalia, Zeus,

**Chapter Rating**: M. Thanks to Bobbythebear for mentioning the rating! ~Prophe, edited 9-19-09, 10:32 PM EST.

**A/N**: So this is my first PJO Pairing… wish me luck! -Sanna

_Thalia x Zeus!_

~.-.~

**Father's Day**

It wasn't exactly the brightest or sunniest day of the year, which did nothing but make my angst increase as the morning drew to a close and the evening drew near. Camp Half Blood was in a disarray. Campers ran around, flinging their hands about helplessly as they discussed possibly the biggest day of the year here at camp. The unclaimed campers, sitting hunched over before the Hermes Cabin, wept silently, tears streaming down their faces. From inside that same cabin, I heard as the Stoll Brothers put the finishing touches on their gift- an oddball contraption meant to fling pies into the faces of enemies. Not too original, but certainly with the comedic mischief that the Stoll Brothers so seemed to exude.

Even we Hunters of Artemis had disbanded our forces for this one day. As a daughter, and a virginal on at that, Artemis had no need for worshippers on this day. She had flown home in the moonlit carriage of hers, off to woo her father. Without a doubt, anything that she could do for beat my best efforts by threefold.

Fathers Day. Sigh.

I looked down at the clump of paper mache, sticky in my palms. It was meant to be a lightening bolt, the ultimate symbol of my father's power. Instead, it looked like a demented pony, made by the unskillful hands of a six year old.

Glancing around me again, I noticed the other cabins working together in teams. Easy for them to do- I was the only half-blood daughter of Zeus, and therefore liable for more work. The Apollo Cabin appeared to be assembling a book of haikus for their father. The Aphrodite kids were gathering makeup and painting beautiful swirls in all colors. The Athenians were building some complex mechanism that I did not even begin to understand.

Glancing around, I felt failure. And embarrassment. There was only one person who I knew would be feeling the same way. Percy Jackson.

I made my way to the Poseidon Cabin- used only by Percy. He was sitting out on the porch with a stubborn expression on his face and something cupped in his hand.

"Hey," I said, waving to him as I moved closer. He looked up at me, lips thrust out into a pout, but did not answer. "What are you getting your dad for Father's Day?"

He held up the thing in his hand- a dead goldfish. "I was trying to tie a ribbon around Spotty's neck, but then he died," he complained. "I didn't even hold him out of the air for more than ten minutes! I can't believe he just died!"

I stared at the fish. "Yeah, they tend to do that."

He sighed, then set Spotty the Goldfish down next to him. "What are you getting your dad?"

"Uh…" I closed my fist over the deranged lightening bolt and stuck that hand behind my back. For some reason, I didn't want Percy to see the fruitlessness of hours spent in the Arts and Crafts Cabin. "A hug and an apology."

Percy glanced up at the sky, and the ever darkening rain clouds. "Are you sure that's wise?" he remarked carefully.

"Not at all," I admitted. "But really, I've got nothing."

"Well, we have nothing together." He said, with a half smile. He reached out and tenderly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I was so stunned by this gesture- and by the way my body melted when he did it- that it took all of my Huntress-Maiden training to remember that I could not, would not, be so irresponsible around men.

I glanced Olympus-wards again, and then looked at Percy. "Better now than never," I said. He gulped and nodded.

***

"Enter the royal throne room!" A loud voice bellowed. Thunder boomed and lightening crackled from underneath the heavy stone door. I was panic-struck, afraid to go in and face my father without a gift in hand. Next to me, Percy was rigid and white.

"Relax, brother," said a calmer voice that I recognized to be that of Percy's father. "You are scaring your daughter and my son."

"Well," said my father in a gruff voice, "They didn't bring us any presents."

I could practically hear the smile in Poseidon's voice as he said, "They will reward us in other ways."

I exchanged an anxious glance with Percy, and then the heavy door swung open. We swept into the brightly lit room, empty but for our fathers and us two.

I knelt down to the floor, bowing my head ceremoniously. "I come to honor you, oh Zeus, King of the Gods and Master of the Sky. I serve you in any way I can, for you have sired me."

Next to me, I could Percy murmur the same thing, replacing Gods with Deep and Sky with Sea.

The Gods exchanged looks, and then looked our way again.

"Is it true that you come bearing no gifts?" Zeus said, frowning.

"Yes Sir," we murmured, eyes downcast.

"Fear not, children," said Poseidon. "You can gift us in other ways."

Percy and I looked at each other. What would this entail?

"Remove your clothing, please, Thalia." Zeus said in his commanding voice. I gaped at him.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard my brother." This from Poseidon, looking sterner than I'd ever seen him. "You too, Percy."

"What?!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Do it!"

I slowly removed the white satin dress that I had worn for the occasion. I unstrapped my golden shoes until all I had left on was my lacy black lingerie. Two Gods and a demi-god watched my every move. All of a sudden I thought, _If I'm being forced to do this, why don't I have some fun with it?_

"Oh, Percy," I said in as seductive a voice as possible. "My bra is stuck. Why don't you give me a hand."

He smiled and stepped forward. "Why, of course, Thalia." I felt his cool finger run up my warm back, stopping when they reached the bra's clasp. He gently remove my bra, revealing my B cup to the world. My nipples hardened as they realized the temperature of the room.

I turned to face Percy and ran my finger up his face. I removed his shirt and kissed his chest, his stomach, his ribs. I slid my hand beneath his pants, beneath his underwear, feeling his member as it grew hard beneath my hand. He gasped and let out a moan as I began to rub it.

I helped him step out of his pants completely, then out of his underwear. Slowly and deliberately he removed my underwear. By this time, the two gods were hanging out of their seats, mouths dropped open.

Percy licked the tip of his finger, then ran it around my breasts. They rose up, two perfect white mounds. He traced the still-wet finger down my stomach, into some of my more private areas. I let out a gasp, feeling something that I had never felt before. Just before Percy was about to enter me, his father called time and stepped down to take his place.

If you've ever seen a god naked, then you'll know what a truly wondrous sight it is. Poseidon pressed down on top of me, smelling of the salt of the sea. His cool, wet body anchored mine against the floor, holding me prisoner as he thrust into me again and again. I moaned in agony and pleasure as he did this, then came into him.

Sex is a wonderful and terrible thing. The day passed quickly by as Percy, Poseidon, and even my father Zeus fucked me on the floor. I took a break only once to wash my face, and when I came back my father and Percy's father were going at it, hot and heavy. We slipped back into our clothes and left them there, tip-toeing our way to the elevator that would take us back to the lobby of the Empire State Building.

***

The next day, order returned to the Half Bloods. The Hunters of Artemis, with myself in the lead, ran off to continue our fight for good. Artemis questioned me about my gift to our father, but I simply shook my head. She scrutinized me for a moment longer than normal, but if she doubted my position as a maiden she did not let me know. I knew that she had seen a change in me, and the fact that she had not dismissed me led me to wonder if perhaps she wasn't as pure as we believed.

The sky was hazy pink- the relaxed, warm, luxurious feeling of happiness. As I rode off into the sunset following my Mistress Artemis, I wondered how I could possibly top this years Father's Day Gift.


	12. Percy X Calypso

**Note**: PJO collab crackfic written by Sole, Prophe, Allie, and Sanna. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Calypso, Percy, or this paradise island of Ogygia. I took a couple quotes from the book, I think, but hopefully that's okay? Not like actual plagiarism…meh. You'll see :P It works.

**Chapter Rating**: T for attempted fluff :p

**A/N**: Lol, this, like my last one, is fluffy (tis Allie). Because…I can't really see Percy and Calypso screwing each other. I'll write some kind of lemon or rape next time! D: Oh, and also, just a little sidenote thing: this is a crackfic, and therefore canon shit does not apply :D mkay, done…

_Percy X Calypso_

~.-.~

**In Good Time**

~.-.~

Calypso was unsure of how many times her heart thudded in her chest at the very thought of Percy Jackson. When she took him in, she had cared for him, and she had tried to make him as comfortable as possible. She had listened to him talk in his sleep; he had such a beautiful calm voice.

When he came up to her after she talked to Hermes, she tried her best to be strong. The moment she asked who Annabeth was, Calypso knew that he didn't and wouldn't love her. He couldn't…it was so obvious that he loved Annabeth.

But she was a goner. Calypso lost herself in Percy's sea green eyes every time he looked at her, and she would've had trouble speaking had she been human. Calypso couldn't help falling in love with Percy.

She remembered catching him when he fell when he was tired, touching his face. He was wonderful, no matter how ragged and thin he was. She could help him, and she knew it.

Percy Jackson would be hers as long as he was here. And hopefully, that would be forever.

That night, Calypso sat in her moonlit garden. The pinpoints of light far above her told stories, and she loved to hear them on nights like this when the wind was calm and the flowers glowed. She lay back, feeling comfortable and happy, watching battles, sacrifices, and love stories take place in the sky.

It was odd to think that her father was holding up the sky now, holding all the troubles and wonders that existed. Calypso loved the nighttime; the night was a whole new world, so different than the day.

Staring longingly at the sea that surrounded her, and in a moment, she was wading barefoot in the warm water.

Her hands cut the surface as she got farther and farther in the deep. Sea nymphs were born to swim, and that's what she planned on doing.

Not far out, not far as she wanted, the waves began to forcefully toss her back to shore. Calypso felt tears that blended with the ocean water on her face. "I want to be away," she thought. "I want to swim away and be free again…"

And then she was lying on the shore, soaked to the bone but not caring. Calypso watched the sky for some time, seeing the show of Cassiopeia's shallow and vain nature angering the sea nymphs—of course, Calypso herself had not been present for this—and causing them to decide to set Cetus on her if she did not sacrifice her daughter Andromeda. Soon, Andromeda was saved by…Perseus.

Calypso walked back into her garden, eyes on the ground. She sat with her flowers, her hair and body and clothing nearly dry now. There she sat, a ghost in the moonlight, until she noticed the boy walk up. He looked bedraggled and tired and slightly confused, and he was gazing upward.

Calypso said, "What do you see?" and from there, a short conversation formed. She told him who her father was, and he looked awkward. She knew he had met him, and surely had not liked him.

Big deal. Calypso didn't much like her father, either.

This conversation was not going well. Percy asked her if she wanted him to go. Calypso felt tears welling up in her eyes for the second time that night. She never wanted him to go.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well," she said, choking on her words. Then she ran from him, the tears falling, unstoppable, from her eyes.

Then the days passed, or whatever passed, and Calypso liked Percy more each and every day. She couldn't help staying close to him, and it was nearly impossible to pull herself away from him. She told him things she wouldn't have told someone else, sat with him when he slept. Hephaestus came and spoke to her love, her Percy, and at first, Calypso was unsure of what the god wanted…then she knew.

Waiting for him, Calypso tended her garden, her moonlace, her roses and lilacs. Soon it would be light, but for now, she knew the inevitable was coming.

"Hephaestus asked you if you wanted to leave," Calypso murmured, still facing her glowing flowers.

Percy walked up behind her, his feet dragging on the ground, and said, "Yeah, but I…I didn't give him an answer." Calypso could tell by the tightness in his voice that he wanted to leave.

"I know you want to go," she said softly. "Do what you wish to, my brave one, Percy."

"I don't know what I want to do, Calypso," replied Percy, and she turned around to face him. He looked tired, stressed…but still beautiful. Still how her Percy should look.

Meeting his gaze was a hard thing to do, but Calypso forced herself to it. "Go, leave me," she whispered. "You know you have to…you have to go see…your friends. Grover, Tyson…Annabeth." Calypso's voice caught.

"I do," agreed Percy, barely audible.

"But you can always stay here if you so choose," Calypso added hopefully. "Live here on Ogygia with me in safety and happiness forever…"

"But…I…want…" began Percy, trailing off. "I don't know what I want."

"You want to go, and rightfully," said Calypso. "And I am all for what you want." She took his hand, standing up, and tears wetted her eyes.

Percy looked bewildered at her sorrowful state, and she said, "They…always send me company…" His anxious look prompted her to go on, and Calypso whispered, "In good time, they always send me a hero that I…can't help falling in love with."

"They sent you a hero who couldn't help falling in love with you, either."

Calypso's heart leaped, and she found herself staring into the stunning eyes of Percy Jackson, and then her lips were on his. But she pulled away and said, "You must go and help your friends, Percy."

"I know," he murmured, looking intently back at her. She picked a bit of moonlace and handed it to him, then kissed him again.

A tear left a shining trail on her pale face as she said, "There will be a raft to take you wherever you desire. Good luck, my brave one." He walked towards the beach, saying nothing in farewell, walking slowly but purposefully, and Calypso let the rest of the tears flow. Her voice broke as she whispered, "Goodbye, Percy Jackson."


	13. Annabeth X Thalia

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

AN: AnnabethxThalia…except Thalia actually isn't present. She's more like…there in thought. –shrugs- I couldn't write a lemon for this so this specific oneshot is rated T. Actually, it could be rated K+ for all I cared. No cussing, nothing graphic whatsoever. Now this is all thought. As in there is no dialogue at all. I don't think there's a huge issue in that but if you feel like you can't read thought, don't read this fic. Seriously. Er…besides the homosexual references that should be it. Oh yeah, I noticed that this fic is extremely short. My apologies; I wrote it in 30 minutes and there is only so much you can do in 30 minutes while you are pretending to do your homework. Anyways, enjoy (or not; it really is your choice).

BN: Yay! Birthday! This time, this fic is for Allie as she turns 14! ^^ She…was most definitely not expecting this. At all. As in she didn't even know that I was giving her present much less what the pairing was. I hope she has an awesome birthday and that she enjoys this fic.

Pairing: AnnabethxThalia

Rating: T

* * *

~Childhood Love~

_Breathe, Annabeth…breathe._ I had to keep repeating those words in my head just to calm myself down. My nerves were jittery and definitely not in the best condition they could ever be in. But this wasn't really a normal occasion either. I was finally revealing something about myself and I was going to reveal it to the person I was in love with. It was a lot harder than I could have predicted. Dare I say she was beautiful? That's right: she. How long ago had it been since we first met? We were both runaways, feeling as if we never really belonged with our family. At first, I only viewed her as an older sister. She took great care of me and she made sure that I survived, protected me even. After all, she was the one who made sure Luke and I made it to the camp. I remembered crying about it when I was alone. At first, I had thought it was because I just lost my sister. But after the course of many years, I realized that that wasn't the case. There was something more about what I felt for Thalia. But how was I supposed to know what it was? I was only 7 years old, definitely not able to comprehend such matters like love and loss.

But I had grown up. I was older, smarter, more experienced. After the disaster known as Percy Jackson, I was sure that it was Thalia who I had always wanted. I could never tear myself away from the gaze of her stormy grey-blue eyes. Her scowl made me smile. Her personality…I couldn't help but love it. She was the type of person who I had always wanted to be and I knew that she knew it. The only problem was she had taken it differently than I did. How was I supposed to tell her that I loved her? Was I supposed to shout it or imply it? Did I need to hold her hand, lean my head on her shoulder, stare at her straight into her eyes? I didn't know what I was bringing myself in to.

Thalia was sitting by the boundary, looking into the world outside of camp…just as she had for several years. Was it that she felt nostalgic? Chances were, the answer was no. She had told me privately that she was sick of it. Watching the sunrise and the sunset was beautiful; watching it every day for several years killed her inside. There was nothing great about being a tree. One was always alone and in despair. Not able to communicate with your friends. Thalia was angry when she had told me all of this. Her eyes flashed for a second, revealing some of the pent up hatred. She knew she couldn't hate her father but she sure could be irritated by him. She had preferred if she was just killed. It would have saved her the years of loneliness. But she found the bright side in things as well. She was able to talk to me, to Luke, to meet new people even if she hated them. She was in a sense given a second chance.

Maybe this was my second chance. Maybe the gods gave her back to me because they knew. They knew how I felt and they knew how long I had waited. But that's what made me stumble. Did they really want me to do this? Would they have approved of what I was about to do? No…the gods always had a reason for everything. The only question was would they favor me or not.

I made one step towards Thalia. _No_. I heard that word as clear as if it came directly from the gods. But I knew it wasn't them; it was my conscience, the little brain that consoled me through every matter. It might have been telling me no but I knew in my heart that I wanted to do this. So why couldn't I? My heart wanted it and could have easily overpowered my mind. I knew the answer, though. It was easy as saying "1 2 3". My mind was what controlled my body. It weighed the outcomes and it used that to make my next movement. I had no chance now. What would it take to convince my mind? Or better yet, was there anything that could convince my mind?

And I knew it. I was going to have to do this blind. I might not have liked the idea of not thinking but it was perhaps the easiest manner for me. Forget not liking it, I hated it. This was long overdue though. I knew I had to go to Thalia, to tell her what I had never told anybody. My resolve was strong and nothing could break it. Except rejection. But that was not now; that was after. I had to take the chance first and then worry about the result. How many times was I able to just go wherever life took me? I always liked plans; it was how I lived my life.

_Do this for Thalia._ And that was what solidified my decision. I wasn't going to hold back any longer. If I did, I would continue to suffer for many years. Thalia…I was doing this for Thalia. She was the one who I loved and I would have done everything for her, even lose my life. I was going to do it. I could feel the blood rushing into my head. My ears started to turn red and I felt the slightest hint of blush in my cheeks. This was the turning point of my life and I was going to be a true hero and face it no matter what. I looked back behind me. There was always the escape, the chance to go back to camp and pretend I was alright. That nothing was different about me. That Thalia was still much like my sister as Luke had been much like my brother. Then I looked ahead. I saw promises, fear, happiness, and rejection. As soon as I crossed that road, there was no turning back. My foot twitched backwards, ready to flee if necessary. But I knew it wouldn't matter. I was going to do this anyway. I lifted up my chin and proceeded with one step forward. Realizing that there was not much left to lose, I ran up the hill, one foot following the other.


End file.
